mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ron Knight
Ron Knight is an American voiceover talent and creative producer, with voice acting credits ranging from various broadcast productions, special venue entertainment and communications productions and broadcast promos work for top cable and network brands. Mr Knight has been one of the voiceover talents in America who has worked broadcast and corporate communications markets while spanning work and residences in California, Florida and New York metropolitan markets, and as such, has worked under the designaton of Financial Core status of unions such as AFTRA, noting residence terms of performer's right of employ in "right to work" states such as Florida, and in national cases where terms were not otherwise specified under Union guidelines, such as for National Satellite Market Voice Talent recording usages, where no Union had established guidelines nor jurisdiction. In Satellite radio, Mr. Knight spent four years pioneering the first years programming development for Sirius Satellite Radio, heard as an on air host for the Horizons World music format, Inside Sirius, Bravo and Arts & Entertainment hosted interview radio format cable network brands. As a national Voice announcer, he has been heard as a promos Voice for Nickelodeon, The Travel Channel, ABC's Wide World of Sports, Prime and other networks, including advertising commercials for national products, brands and various animation houses in New York City, including Cartoon Pizza. As a Voiceover talent and with Casting Director's credits for animation, film, TV series and special venue entertainment and corporate communications programs, projects where Mr Knight's voice could be heard have included ad agency work in the 1980'2, and broadcast series credits including Mill Valley Animation, Sepp SA, Colossal Pictures (now Wild Brain), HBO, Marvel Productions, Universal Studios, Disney-MGM Resorts, KFC - Pepsi Co and more. His work as an educator and voiceover coach trainer has been acknowledged in contributing voice actors and announcer training and curriculum development at the Great Voice Company, with voice talent and educator Susan Berkley (previously married as spouses 1992 to 2005) daughter to Mr. Michael Silberkleit (deceased 2008), former CEO of Archie Comics Publications, as well as contributions as an instructor and coach conducting trainings with CSB School of Broadcasting, the National Aasoociation of Broadcasters, and various State Associations of Broadcasting. He has helped to launch or reposition hundreds of select careers for both upcoming and veteran voiceover talent, by coaching, directing, producing or otherwise reworking voiceover talent's audio demos and sales collateral. Mr. Knight began his training at Los Angeles Broadcasters in 1978. Mr. Knight has also produced soundtracks for a variety of location based entertainment productions including Themed Entertainment Retail complex installations, and also "interactive comic book formats" in emerging multimedia during the 90s. As of 2009, Mr Knight can be heard hosting "Destination: The World" which airs on Delta Air Lines In Flight programs, also extending in 2009 to all Northwest Airlines code share partner flights. His company, Knight Mediacom International, is involved with production, marketing and distribution for media in traditional and emerging formats. Category:American voice actors Category:Living people